Idolizer
by Lisztening
Summary: Good things come to those who wait. Too bad Neru had enough of waiting. Set in Cinderella School continuity. IN HIATUS.


"Oh ho, is the great Neru Akita asking somebody for a favour?" Ruko sneered. "That's something new there."

"Oh shut up," Neru grumbled irately. She never liked the cocky delinquent much but asking anybody else was out of question. "It's just...well...I could use a hand with something kinda physical."

"Really." Before Neru could react, Ruko had already slipped an arm around her neck. "Never thought you of all people would be asking so baldly." Just as Ruko's fingers began to creep down her collar, Neru swatted the offending hand away.

"Damn it, you know what I mean!" Neru snapped, rolling her eyes. It sure didn't take long for the taller girl to remind Neru why she asked her for help. "And don't get the wrong idea. I'm only asking you because a sleazy pervert like you would be perfect for the job."

"Well, let's get down to business then." Ruko yawned ostentatiously, ignoring Neru's gibe. "I'm dying to get my hands on some coffee soon."

"I want you to..." Neru flipped her phone open and tapped away swiftly, navigating through her massive hoard of photos to find a presentable picture of Haku. "...Secure her for me."

"Oh, so you want me to go capture that intern for your amusement? How kinky." Neru groaned. She just had to say it that bluntly, didn't she? "Anyways, that's not exactly an easy job so...I hope you have some tempting incentives in mind?" Ruko's gaze fell on the screen, scanning Haku's features. "Hm, now that I noticed...she's kinda cute. You mind shar-"

"Hell no." Neru cut the other woman off curtly. "There's no way I'm going to let you touch her more than I need to. As for incentives..." Neru trailed off, suddenly realizing she forgot to think of some sort of payment earlier. She steadied herself and forced a smirk. A bluff would have to do. "...Well, I think you have more to worry about than getting nothing if you don't do this, if you get my drift."

"What are you trying to play at here, midget?" Neru's grin widened as Ruko glared down at her with knuckles crackling. It was going smoother than Neru had imagined.

"Let's just say I've got some pictures you might not want others to see." Neru held her phone up for emphasis. "Try anything funny and I'll make sure everybody sees tho-" Before Neru could finish, Ruko had snatched the phone straight from her hand.

"Like I'll wait for you to do that." Ruko thrusted her arm high up, taunting Neru with the phone. Neru hopped futily, swinging her arms wildly with hopes of taking back her phone. It wasn't so much the value of the phone itself as much as it was about the contents in it, contents that she had no plans on letting anybody else see.

"Give it back, you ass wipe!" Colour drained from Neru's face as Ruko scrolled through her phone album in search for offending pictures. A leer quickly replaced Ruko's grimace as she made her way through Neru's _unpresentable_ pictures.

"Wow, how did you even get some of these shots?" Ruko seemed genuinely impressed, much to Neru's mortification. "Heh, that's a great panty shot you caught there. Gotta admit, you're pretty talented with this stuff." The taller girl stroked her chin pensively before continuing. "You know what, maybe I'll let you off for trying to threaten me there if you'll do me a little favour."

"What favour?" Neru winced. Cornered, she could only hope whatever Ruko demanded wasn't too unreasonable.

"Well, I really like the kind of art you do." The insufferable woman was still going through the album. "...Although, I really would like a different model for my request. Specifically, I would like some of Luka Megurine."

"Fuck no." Neru made no effort to disguise her disgust. Taking such photos of Haku was one thing, but to take such photos of some woman she had no personal interest in was a whole other thing. "If you want those so much, you can go take some of your own."

"Suits yourself. Maybe I'll just hand this phone over to the headmaster..."

"Fine, fine." Neru said, exasperated. "If you'll take her to me, I'll make that a deal."

"That was only for overlooking your little ruse earlier." The taller woman bent down and hovered over Neru's ear, whispering silkily. "As for the payment for the actual job..."

"...State your price." Neru tensed up and gritted her teeth. Something told her that she would end up regretting this.

"...Ten kilos of fresh Brazilian coffee beans should do." Neru was positively dumbstruck as Ruko guffawed. "Really, what did you think I would ask for?" It took Neru a few moments to let go of her breath in relief.

"Urk...W-whatever, photos and coffee right? Deal." Ruko shrugged and walked away nonchalantly, pocketing the phone. "Oi, give me my phone back already!"

"Bring the coffee and the photos first and then we'll talk about that." Ruko replied without turning. "I expect higher res pictures than what you keep for yourself for payment."

"Goddamn extortionist..." Neru grumbled impotently. How was she supposed to use her techniques with something as large as a camera? She gritted her teeth. The rest of spring break was going to be a pain.

* * *

><p>"Oh, how nice of you to invite me into your dorm." Ruko said as she sprawled luxuriously on Neru's bed. "Not to mention rather bold."<p>

"Don't kid yourself, I just didn't feel like hauling your shit half way across the campus." Neru rolled her eyes before the fact that her unwanted visitor was on her bed really registered. "And get your filthy ass off my bed!" Her words weren't needed, as Ruko had already made her way to the pile of coffee bean bags on her own accord, unpacking a bag on the spot.

"Hmm, good stuff." Ruko mused as she sniffed a handful of beans. "The pictures?"

"I've sent them through email. Go see for yourself." Neru said after clearing her browsing history, having no intent on letting the other woman get any more blackmail fuel than she already had gotten.

"Hmm...woah you actually managed to cram your camera in there?" Ruko sat gaping as she scrolled through the photos. "Really, just where did you learn those m-"

"Save your ogling for later, sicko." Neru snapped, shoving Ruko aside. "Now, I've kept my end of the bargain so you better keep yours." Trying to assert herself in vain, Neru straightened up and stared her in the eyes as she extended her hand impatiently. To her dismay, this only drew a dismissive sneer from the other woman.

"Right...Well, here you go then." Ruko shrugged uninterestedly before tossing Neru's phone in her general direction. "As for the actual scheme, we'll talk more about that tomorrow morning, usual place?"

"Fine." The delinquent chuckled as she collected her spoils and headed out the door hastily. Probably in a rush to _enjoy_ those pictures some more, Neru thought contemptuously.

It took Neru until well after sealing the deal with Ruko to realize the scale of her plan. Would her idea actually work? What would she do after? Would she even have the guts to do what she had thought of? All these thoughts pounded maddeningly at Neru's head as she tried to sleep in vain.

Neru struggled to pull herself out of bed the next morning. She was hardly in the mood to lug her textbooks around the campus after getting god knows how little sleep, but the same thoughts that had kept her up the night before was to keep her up for the day too. Downing an energy shot hurriedly, Neru rushed off to meet her collaborator.

It turned out that her haste was unwarranted, as Ruko had been late as usual. Neru held her tongue this time, having far too little energy to squander.

"You sure don't look too well," Ruko stated matter-of-factly between gulps of coffee. "Don't tell me you're chickening out now?"

"No fucking way," Neru said. Backing out at this stage was out of question. There was no way she was going to turn back at this stage, Neru thought, not after everything she went through to get to this point. "I just didn't get much sleep last night, that's all. So, about the plan-"

"Relax, I've got my part figured out already," the taller woman nudged. "Besides, I really doubt you're in any condition to be planning anything other than how to bang that intern," Ruko laughed condescendingly,"especially if you haven't noticed this yet." It took disturbingly long for Neru to realize whose panties were being waved at her face.

"W-what the hell did you do that for?" Neru leaped in an attempt to retrieve her stolen underwear, having about as much success as she did with her phone. "And how did you even get your hands on me like that?"

"Well, you were spacing out like a retard so I just picked a method that would snap you out of it the fastest," Ruko remarked as she spun the garment around. "Anyway, it's all a part of my plan."

"Hmph, pray tell what kind of plan would require my...that thing?"

"Let's just say it's either your taste in her mouth or mine," Ruko scrunched up the panties into a ball and gestured at her mouth. "I think it's fairly obvious which one of those options you prefer?"

"Ugh..." Neru grumbled, pinching her nose bridge in frustration. As much as she hated to admit it, she really did want to avoid thinking about the specifics involved in the operation. Besides, Neru thought, it wasn't like she didn't have a spare with her. "Whatever, you better not fail after all this bullshit."

"Just follow my lead later and I'll have her wrapped up nicely for you for sure." Ruko chuckled as she stuffed the panties away. "By the way...I need another little something from you."

"W-what now?" Neru tensed as her partner-in-crime backed her up against a wall. "Look, I'm in no mood for this kind of shit so back o-"

"Settle down already," Ruko snorted before swiftly yanking off Neru's tie. "Really, don't flatter yourself. As if I have any interest of that sort in a flat girl like you." Neru trembled with blistering rage. Any other day, Neru would have rammed her fist into Ruko before she could even finish that sentence. "Anyway, thanks for lending some wrapping, I'll be seeing you in class later?" Before Neru could respond, the other woman had already slipped out of sight.

For better or for worse, the rest of the day had passed by uneventfully. So uneventful, in fact, Neru found herself napping in each one of her classes, as if in preparation for that one class she would never dream of sleeping through.

If so, she certainly didn't prepare well enough.

Despite going out of her way to arrive at her final class early, Neru still found herself dozing off in spite of her efforts. To her great dismay, it wasn't even the soft murmur that she often dreamed of that she awakened to, but rather an all too familiar sneer.

"Hey sexy," Ruko drawled sleazily to Haku. "Do you happen to offer any...private tutoring off-hours?" That did it, Neru roused instantaneously at the remark.

"T-this is very inappropriate." Haku stammered, inching back toward the chalkboard. Neru could have sworn she saw Ruko's eyes lit up as Haku stumbled over her words. "Please...please go to your seat now. Class will start soon."

"Oh, don't be like that. " The delinquent edged in against the intern, smudging a chunk of a paragraph on the board. "I just want to become a more cunning linguist and I don't know any English teacher better than a busty beauty like you." Evidentally the pun did not escape Haku, who appeared to be a hair's width away from a nervous breakdown. Neru perked up, having enough of her partner-in-crime's encroachment.

"You heard her." Neru got up and jerked Ruko by her uniform. "So fuck off." Much to Neru's surprise, Ruko simply shrugged and walked off with an amused grin.

"I don't condone the use of such words..." Haku's lips turned down in a pale attempt at showing scorn, "but I really...I really appreciate your help, as always." Haku shot Neru an uneasy smile, the only kind Neru had ever seen on Haku's face, before turning her focus to the smeared writing.

The bell had rung shortly after and a horde of students swarmed the seats. As the students settled down, Haku cleared her throat and motioned for the class to quiet down. Like always, nobody cared to notice the distressed intern. Neru yelled for silence, or at least attempted to. What came out was effectively drowned out by surrounding banter. Before Neru could recover for another round of bellowing, unexpected help came from right next to her.

"Be quiet!" It was none other than Luka. Neru did a double take, so rarely had she heard of the mild mannered pedant yelling. "Non-academic conversations should be left until after class." The class complied remarkably quickly, perhaps due to surprise. Satisfied with the silence, Haku fumbled through her papers to find the lesson plan for the day.

"Ahh...welcome back everyone!" A nervous smile quickly graced Haku's face again as her eyes flitted across the classroom. "I hope everybody has remembered to do their homework for spring break?" Neru winced. Spring break had been so turbulent for her that she didn't touch a single assignment.

Apparently that wasn't the case for the woman sitting beside her. Luka had pulled out her spring break report perfectly on cue, as she always did for every previous assignment. Neru rolled her eyes as Haku smiled approvingly at Luka. Goddamn woman always had to show her up each time, Neru thought.

"It's great that so many of you have done the work." Haku said earnestly. "For those of you who haven't..." the intern glanced aside to Neru with a concerned look, "this assignment won't be graded, so please don't worry yourselves sick over it." She took another look across the class, as if to collect herself, before continuing. "So...would anyone like to tell us what they've done?" Ruko had raised her hand up uncharacteristically fast. "Ah...yes Ruko?"

"What have I done this spring break?" Ruko stood up promptly, winking at Neru discreetly as she spoke. "Well, I think it would be better to phrase it as _who_ instead of _what_." Ruko grinned in her usual self-satisfied fashion as she continued. "As for who I have done...well, it's none other than Neru Akita of this class!" Immediately, the class began to buzz with gossip as colour drained from Haku's face.

"Just what the fu-" Neru found herself quickly cut off as her collaborator continued with her lies.

"Oh, she may seem strung up and tight assed to you now, heheh..." Ruko chuckled inanely at her pun, "but just give those juicy thighs of hers a stroke or two and she'll be spreading them in no time." Haku and Luka's eyes darted from Ruko to Neru with horrified expressions plastered on their faces. "And let's not get me started with that firm, bouncy ass, mmhm..." Ruko's eyes wandered down to Neru's rear as she spoke. That couldn't have entirely been an act, Neru concluded. "An easy harlot if I ever knew one, that Ne-"

"E-enough." Haku spoke up abruptly. "That is...that is in violation of rule 6.5 in the code of conduct regarding libel and slander." Ruko beamed, rather odd of a gesture for somebody about to be put in detention. "We-we'll talk more after class, Ruko Yokune." Right after Ruko sat down, Neru felt her phone vibrate. It was a text message from none other than her latest defamer.

"Plan succeeded. Wait outside until I tell you to come in next text." The message read, or rather what the content was supposed to convey. The original text was such a incomprehensible mess that even Neru had to reread the line several times in order to decipher it. Neru sighed with relief and turned her focus back to her teacher. All that was left now was to wait.

Neru had barely noticed time passing by as she found herself completely captivated by Haku's voice, as was the case for every previous class with the meek intern. Indeed, it was the inadvertently beguiling woman herself who had to snap Neru out of her stupor.

"Um, Neru..." Haku tapped Neru's shoulder, "I need to have this room cleared for detention, so if you would please..." Neru turned to see the entire class nearly evacuated with the exception of themselves and Ruko. The rascally woman gave Neru a discreet grin as she packed up to leave. Neru nodded affirmatively in response before heading out the door.

It had not occured to Neru until then that the last few minutes might have been the hardest to wait. Neru paced apprehensively along the hallway, waiting for that fateful text message to come. To her displeasure, the doubts that had kept her up that night were returning. In a bid to tame her nerves, Neru took several deep breaths, convincing herself that yes, she could summon up the courage to do what she had dreamed of. She was not going to let her efforts be all in vain because of something as trivial as self-doubt.

After what had seemed like forever, that heavily anticipated message finally came. Neru could barely keep her hands from jittering as she reached for the door handle. After a few clatters, the door was finally opened from the inside.

"How's this?" Ruko gestured toward Haku as she pulled Neru in and eased the door close behind her. Neru looked on and found herself instinctively discomforted by the sight of the woman of her dreams blindfolded and dangling from a hook with her wrists tied, writhing. Like _meat_, Neru couldn't help herself but to think.

Before she could decipher her feelings further, Neru was interrupted by her collaborator. "Well?"

"What...oh yes that will do." Satisfied, Ruko took her leave promptly after telling Neru about having the door locked, leaving her alone with Haku.

Left to her own devices, Neru finally had to face how woefully unprepared she was. In the realm of her fantasies, Neru had no qualms in jumping in and taking what she wanted, but here, in midst of Haku's muffled pleas, Neru found herself at a loss as to where to start.

After considerable fretting, Neru unhooked Haku and gave her thigh a tentative stroke, drawing out a broken, muted moan. Emboldened by the response, Neru fumbled Haku's blouse open, exposing temptingly tender flesh. Neru nuzzled and trailed light kisses down the intern's neck as she worked her belt loose, the thought of blemishing Haku's perfect skin with her teeth being far too distasteful to entertain.

Once the belt came off, Neru wasted no time in getting rid of the skirt and stockings that got in between her and Haku. With Haku's bare thighs now in glorious display, Neru worshipped the length with her nose and tongue and savoured the flavour of the most intimate places of Haku's body, eliciting nervous squeaks from the frazzled intern.

As her tongue reached the base of Haku's thigh, annoying doubts started to voice in her head again, this time in harmony with Haku's stifled yelps. Neru shook her head and pressed on. After all, she was so close to getting what she wanted for what felt like an eternity and she was surely not one for half measures. Prying aside Haku's panties, Neru burrowed her tongue into the intern, exploring the folds and crevices that she had long fantasized about.

As Neru was about to make her way in however, Haku started to flail desperately. It was only when a kick had knocked her off course that reality truly hit.

Neru recoiled in horror, shuddering as she looked upon the distressed, sobbing woman. It was only now that she really realized how much she was deluding herself before. Instead of expressing the feelings she had been dying to express, she was simply selfishly assaulting Haku. She felt sick.

No, she _was_ sick.

Neru wasted no time in pulling out that makeshift panty-gag out of Haku's mouth and undoing the blindfold and wrist binding that Ruko had oh-so-lovingly tied. Before Haku's eyes could meet hers, Neru had bowed down completely.

"I..." Neru struggled, having rarely said the words she was about to say, "I'm...sorry." She grimaced. The words sounded absolutely paltry compared to her crimes but there was little else she could think of saying at that point. "I'm sorry!"

"Ne..." Haku gasped, finally getting a good view of her assailant. "Neru, I-"

Before Haku could finish, Neru had already dashed out of the classroom.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Not all that much to say except it's my first attempt at a Vocaloid fic. I chose Cinderella School as my setting because, well, it was a pity that it didn't become a real dating sim and on top of that, I think Neru and Haku both deserve better than some faceless man. ;D Anyway, thanks for reading and if you feel like it, a review would be great!<p> 


End file.
